my baby's fly like a jet stream (high above the whole scene)
by charbrose
Summary: got no turning back, i'mma flirt with that/ or schneider's bisexual awakening


_a/n: i subscribe to the fandom belief that schneider is bi, so this is my take on that fan theory. my inspiration for schneider's boyfriend is john cho who is best known for harold and kumar as well as the star trek movies._

* * *

 **~*~my baby's fly like a jet stream~*~**

 **pairing: dwayne schneider/oc**

 **summary: got no turning back, i'mma flirt with that/ or schneider's bisexual awakening**

 **rating: t**

* * *

It's Elena's first Pride and while WeHo didn't necessarily hold the best memories (cocaine, glitter, jager bombs and a blur of faces and bodies he'd never remember), Schneider wasn't going to let _that_ deter him from coming with her and Alex.

He tries – as he watches the younger Alvarez be dragged every which way by the elder – not to grimmace, not to remember who he used to be, how before Lydia and her _sopa del pollo_ and forehead kiss and "you eat this, you sleep and tomorrow, you try again" he wasn't worthy of anything close to _this_.

His heart swells with, well, _pride_ (no pun intended) at Alex stripping out of his polo to wear the "I love my lesbian sister" tee Elena had bought him. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, following close behind but not _too close_ , as instructed, soft smile on his face as he watches them inspect bracelets, pins, necklaces and other accessories at one of the tents.

" _Your_ first Pride or _her_ first Pride?" There's a tone as velvety as Father's _good_ whiskey from behind him and when Schneider turns, the world seems to have stopped spinning. A bit dramatic, perhaps, but eyes that are deep and warm, yet somehow sparkling are staring back at him, and he isn't sure if he's breathing. He should probably check, but all he can see are those eyes set in a warmly shaped face with sharp cheekbones and pillowy soft lips.

"Both," He finally manages and he's rewarded with rich laughter. "It's wonderful to see a father supporting his daughter, that doesn't happen nearly as often as it should. Your matching hipster glasses are adorable, by the way."

If he – this gorgeous, beautiful speciman of a _man_ – were anyone else, Schneider would hastily correct them, because... um, _no_ he is far too young and gorgeous to be the father of a sixteen year old girl (duh), but then he remembers standing in the Alvarez's kitchen when Elena fixed the sink. He remembers the brightness in her eyes as she dubbed herself a "handy ma'am." He remembers her _quinces_ in her beautiful white suit and sparkling top, her ebony curls flowing, tiara on her head and yeah, okay he isn't her _father_ , per say... like in the literal definition and all, but there are worse kids around here that could be mistaken for his progeny. _She_ should feel lucky someone would think so highly of her.

His correction isn't hasty, but he _does_ correct Mr. Hunky, nonetheless.

"Uh, she isn't, we're not... I'm... Uh..." He's fumbling something he's not used to, at least when he's not in a crisis situation. "I'm a close friend of her family," He admits, lips quirked briefly. "Her _Abuelita_ , Lydia," Rubbing at the back of his neck. "Helped me out when I was, uh, in a bad way, let's say? Yeah, we'll go with that," _A bad way_ there's a voice in the back of his head _, that's one way to put going through rehab six times. better stick with it, you don't want to scare him off just yet._ "And they live in the building that I own. They've been really good to me, far too good," A wry chuckle. "So, yeah, I'm gonna support her, Elena, that's her name any way I can. She's a great kid."

Mr. Hunky nods, thoughtful look passing over his gorgeous features. "Come here," He says, reaching for his hand and their fingertips touch, there's this _jolt_ of something that Schneider's never felt before because he's never been interested in the "l" word or "feelings," he's always been concerned with the warmth of a body that can make him forget, so this – the _jolt_ – is new but not unpleasant, far from it, if he's being honest.

"She – _Elena_ – is, like, a total Social Justice Warrior gay, right?" There's that rich laughter again and Schneider's stomach feels like he's on the tilt-a-whirl at the Calgary Stampede. "The way she's gesturing and ranting and how she's only wearing Chapstick gives it away," Peering from behind criminally velvet lashes. "So she'd appreciate something like this. This is, uh, the Free 2 Luv booth. With every purchase of one of their Pride Packs, they give an Empowerment Package to a child who's struggling with their idenity so they know they're not a lone. And, um, for purely selfish reasons, I think you'd look really great in their signature Rock Luv Not Hate tee."

"Do you now?" His voice is almost a purr and Mr. Hunky laughs, soft blush creeping across his sharp cheeks. "I do." Deep and warm like chocolate is being spilled over his skin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They're trudging through Alvarez's front door, Elena chattering excitedly with Syd who couldn't come because she was visiting her grandparents, as was her family's tradition during the summer while Alex toes off his sneakers and flops on the couch, and he's bringing up the rear. He swears he can _still_ feel the warmth of Elena's body against his, her face nuzzling his chest and her squeal ringing in his ears when she saw his t-shirt.

Just like he can still feel the tingles rushing along his spine, ping-ponging, as Jake – that's Mr. Hunky's name, _Jake_ – found a discarded pen and scribbled his number on his palm. It was so _high school_ and it shouldn't have been as charming as it was, but damn if he didn't know _exactly_ what he was doing.

"I have returned your children to you!" He announces, flopping next to Alex who's already started up his PlayStation. "We survived, despite the sun trying to murder us all. I mean, _seriously_ , I am from British Columbia, I am meant to be kept cool. This heat is as opressive as Che Guevra, am I right or am I _right_?"

Penelope snorts as she rolls her eyes. "I wish I could have been there," She's holding Elena, kissing her forehead and Elena tilts her head back, soft look on her face, "Me, too _Mami_ , but..." She gives a heavy sigh. "Schneider wasn't _that_ bad. At least no one thought we were father and daughter. Cause I could not handle _that_ again." She sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs. "His t-shirt's almost as cool as Alex's. It's from this company called Free 2 Luv..."

The teenager's voice fades away as his mind drifts back to Jake and he wonders... Thinking about the pink, blue and purple merchandise in particular was _he_ or was it just _Jake_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.ual_

 _adjective_

 _sexually attracted to both men and women_

 _noun_

 _a person who is sexually attracted to both men and women_

His lap top is open and he's staring at the screen, fingers drumming absently as the cup of coffee that's next to the computer grows cold. He's pushing 29... okay, in the privacy of his own home with no one around he can admit it's more like 40 (he briefly shudders at the thought) and shouldn't this have happened _before_? I mean, _helloooooooo_ , he attended an all boys boarding school.

Though... he leans back in his chair, stroking his beard, mind wandering... _Top Gun's_ volleyball scene... _Uh, doesn't count,_ a voice in the back of his head spoke up. _That did things to everyone, my friend. Try again!_

Maybe – when he took that spin class – his eyes wandered, but could he _really_ be blamed? All that tight spandex and lycra? How could he _not_ look? Those bodies – women _and_ men – were all firm and toned, and ugh, he's _only_ human. He sighs, pushing his fingers through his hair, remembering the compliments he lavished onto Max when he had been dating Penelope, but... _no_. He could appreciate the guy's six-pack and the way his sturdy forearms would flex, but _nah_.

Sooooooo... _just_ Jake, then?

Buuuuuuut... what about the cute college kid from Whole Foods? The one who bags at register number four? Not that he exclusively uses that lane, because he certainly _does not_ , thank you very much, even though he does. His dark hair perfectly gelled, dimples and hazel flecked coffee eyes... _yeah_ , except _no_ because – another shudder – he's _again_ in his apartment by himself so he _can_ admit it – he's old enough to be his father.

However... there's the guy he sees jogging down Baxter while he leisurely rides his bike... He's all warm golden skin and sinewy muscle that ripple with every pump of his arms and his _thighs_... _Yeah_.

Sooooo... maybe not _just_ Jake?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a tradition since that fateful day Lydia had come to visit him in rehab, they had their daily _cafe e cubano_ and would catch up on _Mi familia perfecta_. Today was no exception, however, today she was quiet. Ominously quiet. Normally he would have filled the scilence with his patented nervous chatter, but he was afraid all his secrets would come spilling out.

Not that he had secrets or that him trying to figure out his sexuality _was_ a secret.

And it's not like he couldn't tell Lydia, of all people. She had a gay granddaughter.

If he were to tell _anyone_ about what was going on, there's no reason why it shouldn't be her.

She delicately sipped at her coffee, watching him with her bright, knowing eyes. "Eh Schneider, I have noticed you have had no _jeva_ for some time now," She said, her tone purposely cool. "I have not seen your fancy silken dressing gown with the _S_ ," to emphasize she draws a serpentine figure in the air between them with one of her immaculately painted fingers. "I know that S may stand for Schneider, but I also know it stands for _another_ S word. The Schneider _I_ know never goes too long without his S robe."

"Maybe, I dunno," He rubs at the back of his neck nervously. "I'm, uh, y'know turning over a new leaf. Pen's always saying there's more to life than just y'know the other _S word_ ," His eyebrows shoot to his hairline as he swallows thickly, coffee cup fluttering between him and Lydia. "I mean... My thirtieth birthday is around the corner," A burst of weak laughter. "It's time to grow up, to stop being the rich, trustfund man child baby Elena's always saying I am, isn't?" He rises from his chair with his usual dramatic flourish. "If not now, Lydia, _when_?" He asks pointedly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As soon as he left the Alvarez's apartment the night after Pride, he programmed Jake's number into his phone. Since that night, he hadn't gotten the nerve to call him. He thought about _it_ , maybe just a sip (what could it hurt) for courage... The familiar burn would calm his nerves, the astringent taste of vodka or gin would coat his tongue, then he could hit the green connect button and he'd be charming and funny and Jake would hit him up with _u up_ after he hung up and then...

It's flashes... Their tan skin mingling... The rough scrape of his beard against the other's sturdy jaw, pillowy soft lips lingering along the lean lines of his hips.

He swallows thickly, pulling at the collar of his shirt, the temperature in his apartment suddenly having risen at least ten degrees.

He doesn't call Jake, he goes through Tinder and swipes right on the first photo that populates.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, uh, it's the fifteenth of the month and I already paid rent so what gives, Landlord?" There's Penelope's familiar tone and _relief_ floods his body. He feels like he can _breathe_ again. He thanks whatever master of the universe that she _actually_ answered, instead of ignoring him like she usually did. Though, he suspected that had more to do with the fact that he was _calling_ her and not texting or dm'ing via instagram.

"Schneider?!" Her voice is raised and he comes back to himself, hearing the thudding base of the EDM and he scrambles through the sea of writhing bodies, pushing and not apologizing as he rushes toward the door. He takes in gulps of air and whispers, his voice strained, "I need you to come get me. Please, Pen, I wouldn't ask if I didn't _really_ ," He stresses. "Need you to."

"What happened?" It's a tone reserved for Alex or Elena, he's heard it many times before, which is how Penelope greets him as the passenger door of the CRV pops open. Her hazel eyes are soft, the look on her beautifully rounded face is gentle and he lets out a shaky exhale, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"I, uh, you know met a gal like I do..." He laughs weakly, fingers pushing through his hair again. "And, uh... We were dancing and things got _moi calente_ ," His voice is higher than normal, slightly reedy as he feels his palms start to sweat. "Then she, um, offered me heroine." Barely above a whisper. "I couldn't get ahold of my sponsor and, uh, there was..." A thick swallow. "No one else." A soft admission.

"Thank God you called me," Her tone is full of _relief_ and she reaches for him, his head suddenly in her lap and fingers carding through his hair. "I've imagined _this_ scenario, my head in your lap in your car many times, _too many_ , probably but, uh, the circumstances..."

" _Don't_ ," Authoritative and Schneider's self-preservation instincts kick in because Pen was in the Army and she probably (no, _definitely_ ) knows at least a 100 ways to kill him, so instead of finishing his sentence, he looks up at her, through his lashes – the way he used to look at his mother and step moms one and four – and tells her, "Muchos gracias, Lupe."

"What happened tonight?" She asks eventually, her soft voice breaking through the silence.

Schneider takes a deep breath, his Adam's apple bobbing. He laces his fingers through hers and tells her _everything_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **swing a little further, higher**_

 _ **underneath the big top trees**_

 _ **scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh**_

 _ **i'm gonna let them bleed**_

 _ **got no turning back, i'mma flirt with that**_

 _ **get a little closer, get a little closer**_

 _ **\- "cliff's edge" - hayley kiyoko**_

The phone's _ringing_ , he's dialed Jake's number and instead of hanging up right away (like he had been doing), he lets it ring and then he hears, "I was wondering if you were ever gonna call. I'm normally not a make the first move kinda guy, but if I _had_ to be..."

Schneider laughs, a little too loud at first, and once the sound as faded away to his own ears, he says, "I wouldn't have minded if you made the first move. I was just, uh, waiting for the _right_ time. You can't rush perfection. It's like the glorious, iconic Lydia Riera always says," He puts on his best accent, hands flourishing as he says, " _Would you tell a rose to bloom faster?"_

"So you're a rose, huh?" Deep and velvety and Schneider _swears_ he's actually whispering those words in his ear. "I wouldn't say _that_. Though, her daughter Penelope says I have the soft white hands of Geisha, I am _very_ manly. I know my way around a tool box. There's nothing I haven't been able to fix. If there's something that needs to be drilled or nailed..." He drops his voice a pitch. "I'm your man."

" _Are you_..." Those two words, so simple, yet so... _hot_ sending everything rushing south, his blood suddenly hot and thick. "Well..." Somehow, he finds his voice. "I am the President of the Guild of the Custodial Arts... and _oh_ ," The word drawn out as he lets wry laughter tumble from his lips. "I said _that_ out loud, didn't I?"

"You did... but it's cute. Usually, uh, my gay-dar or _bi_ -dar is full proof," Jake admits. "But I'm the first guy you've ever tried to flirt with, huh? I just thought y'know the glasses, how _tight_ your jeans were that you _were_ , um... One or the other and um..." His voice trails away and Schneider takes in a deep breath, " _Bi_..." He says quickly. "Definitely _bi_. So, uh, your _bi_ -dar is still fully operational considering you knew before _I_ even did."

 _ **cliff's edge, you turn me on**_

 _ **you lead me on**_

 _ **you lead me on**_

 _ **a cliff's edge, where i belong**_

 _ **you got me on**_

 _ **and turn me on**_

 _ **i wanna feel that sea breeze**_

 _ **i wanna feel that sea breeze**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's not a date, _per say_ , Jake said he had something wrong with his bedroom door and asked if Schneider would come over to fix it, being the President of the Guild of Custodial Arts and all that.

He made sure – even though it wasn't a date – to wear his sluttiest Henley (the tan material was so thin, it was practically see through) and his tightest jeans. He exfoliated _and_ used two paper masks (despite the box saying to use only one) so his skin would be glowing youthfully and grabbed his biggest tool box and drove down Baxter to Jake's apartment.

"Hey," There he was standing in his doorway looking _too_ good. The Dodgers t-shirt he was wearing was worn in the best way, fitting his nicely formed shoulders and hugging his torso. His jeans, when he turned around to lead him inside, hugged an ass you could bounce a quarter off of and his feet were bare, something that was so _cute_.

His hair was mussed, his fingers carding through it and the slight flex of his lean bicep made Schneider's stomach flip.

"Voila!" He announces, moving the bedroom door back and forth after he had tightened the hinge. "My work here," He bows with a flourish. "Is done. Or is it?" He bends slightly as Jake was a head shorter than he when he leans in close. "Maybe..." He decides to go for broke, running a finger down the length of his torso and then back again. "I should get out my drill?" He waggles his eyebrows for effect and Jake laughs, deep eyes sparkling bright, as his lips quirk attractively.

"I have a five date policy about..." Jake's voice drops in pitch while he moves closer, their bodies pressed together. He stands on his tip toes (adorable) to reach Schneider's ear as he finishes his sentences, " _Drills_."

"Five dates, huh?" Schneider lets out a sigh. "No chance in, uh, updating that policy is there?"

When he put his hands on Jake's hips he doesn't know and the other's right hand is at the back of his neck, fingers moving back and forth against the hair at his nape. His fingers are so _warm_ just like the rest of his body. His eyes flutter as he feels Jake's breath against his lips, their foreheads now touching and he swallows thickly. This is _it_. They're going to kiss. He's going to kiss _a man_. For the first time.

 _ **stripped to the waist**_

 _ **we fall into the river**_

 _ **cover your eyes**_

 _ **so you don't know the secret**_

 _ **i've been trying to hide**_

 _ **we held our breath**_

 _ **to see our names are written**_

 _ **on the wreck of '86**_

 _ **that was the year**_

 _ **i knew the panic was over**_

" _ **anything could happen" - ellie goulding**_

There's a firmness – even though Jake's lips _are_ as pillowy soft as he imagined – that was both unexpected and nice when Jake's lips press against his own. His eyes flutter when Jake's tongue swipes against his bottom lip and his teeth nibble at his lower lip, and he feels his knees go wobbly.

First kisses aren't supposed to be like _this_. They're sloppy with tongues tangling recklessly and hands roaming everywhere and teeth gnashing. They're not supposed to be soft and warm, moving at a perfect pace, not slow and not fast but _right_.

He's never been kissed like this before, like someone wants to kiss him and not just kiss him so they could get to sex. His brain shuts off, short circuiting, somewhere between Jake's tongue touching his own or when one of his hands reached around their bodies and grabbed his right cheek, fingers kneading the denim to draw them closer together.

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool," Leaves his lips when they finally come up for air, foreheads pressed against each other. Because, honestly, what are you supposed to say when you're trying to bring air back into your lungs after being kissed like _that_.

"That was like six cools," Jake laughs, voice raspy as he licks at his lips. "Does that mean it was good?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He laughs, ducking his head as cheeks go read and Jake sticks two fingers underneath his chin, lifting is head so they're staring at each other again. He kisses him again, their tongues tangle briefly this time and when he pulls back he gives a rakish grin as he says, "Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool."

 _ **yes since we found out**_

 _ **since we found out**_

 _ **that anything could happen**_

 _ **anything could happen**_

 _ **anything could happen**_

 _ **anything could happen**_

 _ **anything could happen**_

 _ **anything could happen**_

 _ **anything could**_

 _note: soundtrack is "cliff's edge" by hayley kiyoko and "anything could happen" by ellie goulding also weho stands for West Hollywood where Los Angeles holds their Pride parades._


End file.
